Emmett's Princess
by laughing bubbles 18
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are high school sweethearts. but what happens when Rose gets pregnant and leaves the baby with Emmett? and what happens when Emmett runs into rosalie years later and she's a model/fashion designer and she's engaged! read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 practice and tears

"Yo QB! Over here!" Newton Michaels screamed from across the football field. Emmett threw the pass but it was intercepted by his best running back and brother Edward... Edward ran in the pass for a touchdown just as the coach blew the whistle to end practice. At that moment Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, walked onto the field, clad in jeans, a bright red v-neck tank top and pumps matching her shirt. "Em can we talk?" she asked hurriedly. "Yeah sure" he responded. Rosalie led Emmett over to the bleachers. They both sat down and Rosalie began to speak, "Emmett I'm pregnant." Emmett was dumbfounded "When?" he asked. "Valentines day", Rosalie choked out and began to cry. Emmett wrapped his muscular arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. "I love you baby. We'll make it through. I promise" he whispered in her ear. After Rosalie had gone home to deal with her parents, Emmett trudged to the locker room. Emmett took off his shoulder pads and dropped them on the floor, before promptly sinking to the ground with tears in his eyes. he didn't know how long he sat there before Edward walked in and sat down next to him "do you want to talk?" he asked. "Rosalie is pregnant! We did it on Valentines Day but that's It.!" Emmett burst angrily before his voice died down. "Now I'm never going to be able to play ball in college! And it sucks" Emmett sighed. "Emmett I don't know what to say but I will tell you that I'm always going to be here for you, so will Carlisle and Esme." Edward assured him. Emmett looked up at Edward and for the first time in his life cried on to Edwards shoulder. Edward sighed and wrapped an arm around Emmett as Emmett continued to cry. Emmett finally managed to stop crying and change into his jeans and pullover black t-shirt. Emmett drove his jeep home and walked in to the kitchen to face Esme. Esme looked up when Emmett walked in. she expected a joke about anything from his brother to her cooking, but when she looked up and saw Emmett's face, the smile melted off of hers. "Oh Em! What happened?!" A tear slid down Emmett's face as he explained "rose came down to practice today. She's pregnant." Emmett closed his eyes as if waiting for something bad to happen to him. Esme got why almost instantly. "Emmett I'm not going to scream, yell, or hit you." Emmett's shoulders sagged in relief as Esme hugged her oldest son. "You know, tonight I'm making meaty Mac, N, Cheese" Esme told him in hopes that he would smile. At that exact moment, Alice stepped through the door and practically sprinted to the kitchen. "Oh Emmett I heard the news! I'm so sorry!" she said before grabbing the phone and dialing her boyfriend's number and then hanging up. "Oh what's the point anyway? He already broke up with me its not like I want him back!" she almost shouted the last sentence. "You always did know how to pick em" Emmett laughed. Emmett was back to himself before the night was over. He was laughing, joking and scarfing his dinner like normal.


	2. Chapter 2 Melodie

The rest of Rosalie's pregnancy was pretty much uneventful aside from periodical doctor visits and ultrasounds. By the time Rosalie was four months pregnant, the whole school knew and they found out that the baby was a girl. by the time rose was six months pregnant, she already had a baby shower and a nursery designed in her house and a bassinet at Emmett's house just in case and had decided to keep the baby. So in the months to come all that was left to do was wait. Rosalie was eight and a half months pregnant one day as she sat up against Emmett's chest as they listened to Edward play a composition that he had chosen to play that day when Rosalie yelled "I got it!" while shooting up. "melody! Melody is her name!" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly. Rosalie stood up to go to the bathroom when she collapsed. Emmett caught her easily, looking terrified. He laid her on the couch before screaming Carlisle's name. Carlisle rushed in and took one look at Rosalie out cold on the couch before running to get his bag. Rosalie woke up as Carlisle walked in the second time. Carlisle kneeled next to Rosalie. "Rose can you understand me?" He asked. She nodded before starting to seize. Emmett was pale white by now as Edward called an ambulance. Rosalie was rushed to the hospital for an emergency c-section with the diagnosis of having pre aclampsia. Emmett rushed to the hospital along with Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Alice. They all sat in the waiting room before Emmett was called back to Rosalie's recovery room. Emmett walked in slowly and sat down next to her bed. She smiled weakly up at him. "You scared the crap out of me sweetie" he whispered. "Sorry baby" she whispered back. Suddenly a soft piercing wail broke the silence in the room. A nurse walked in holding a small bundle of pink blankets. She handed the bundle to Rosalie before walking back out. Rosalie sighed in contentment looking down into their baby's eyes. "Hey melody, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy." Rosalie handed the baby to Emmett. "Go introduce her to her uncle and aunt and grandparents." she told him. He nodded absently as he stared down at the tiny little miracle in his arms. Emmett carefully walked out to the waiting room with melody and grinned as soon as he caught sight of Carlisle and Esme waiting anxiously in their chairs. They stood up the second they saw him. "How is she?" Carlisle asked. "She's sleeping but she'll be fine" Emmett replied before adding "mom, dad this is Melody Allison Hale Cullen. Do you want to hold her?" he asked them. Esme tearfully nodded yes. Emmett handed the baby to his mother who immediately began cooing and talking to her. He gave is father and brother man hugs and Alice a big bear hug. Esme then handed the baby to Carlisle who handed the baby to Alice who handed the baby to Edward. Once everyone had oohed and ahhed over the baby, Emmett took her back to Rosalie's room and put her in the bassinet by the bed. After that Emmett went home to bed thinking about his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3 Notes and Melodie

It was weeks later after Rosalie and melody had gotten out of the hospital. Melody was 3 weeks old now and positively beautiful. Rosalie and Emmett had graduated high school last week and were now making plans for college. Emmett was eating dinner with his family that night when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he said through a mouthful of steak. Emmett stood up and raced to the door laughing. He opened the door and the smile fell off his face. He saw a red BMW race around the corner and heard a cry from the ground. There on the doorstep was a small pink bundle in a car seat. There was a note in an envelope in the car seat. Emmett picked the envelope and took out the letter to read it.

Dear Emmett, I know that I have no right to do what I'm doing to you right now. I will always love you and melody but I can't bring myself to be able to raise her. I know that you love her and you'll raise her right. So please take care of her. I'm leaving so don't look for me or come after me. It wouldn't be worth it.

All my love,

Rosalie

"Damn it rose!" Emmett yelled out angrily, scaring the baby. The baby started screaming. Emmett swore softly before picking the whole car seat up and towing it into the house. He put the car seat on the couch and lifted the baby out of it. He held her in his arms and talked softly to her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy was just angry at mommy. Everything is going to be okay. I promise" he said the last line mostly to reassure himself. Emmett mentally kicked himself for scaring the baby. Alice and Edward walked in and asked what was going on. Emmett handed them the letter Rosalie had written. They read it and Alice went back to the dining room to show it to Esme and Carlisle, while Edward sank onto the couch next to Emmett. Melody was still crying and Emmett was getting exasperated. Edward reached out for melody. "May I?" he asked. Emmett nodded before handing her to Edward. Edward stroked her cheek softly with his thumb as he hummed a new composition that Emmett didn't recognize. Within minutes she quieted down and a few minutes after that she fell asleep in Edward's arms. Edward took her upstairs and placed her in her bassinet in Emmett's room.


	4. Chapter 4 Feedings and Ideas

6 Months Later . . .

"Edward! Can you get me the bottle on the stove!" Emmett yelled from his bedroom. He had just finished changing melody and was now wrapping her in a pink knit blanket. After Emmett finished wrapping her up, he pulled a little pink hat onto her head. Edward walked into Emmett's room holding the bottle. He tossed it to Emmett casually before plopping down on the bed. Melody recognized exactly what Emmett was holding and her tiny arms reached up to try and grasp the bottle. Edward saw this and commented with a smirk, "She eats like her daddy." Emmett chuckled and sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed her. "She's a daddy's girl", Alice joked from the doorway. "No she's a princess!" Edward argued back. "Yeah, but she's my princess" Emmett cut in. it always broke Emmett's heart looking down at his baby girl. She looked almost exactly like her mother. Only she had dark curls, instead of blonde hair. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. "I miss you rose!" he whispered. Melody finished the bottle and Emmett shifted her so that she was on his shoulder and burped her. She burped and Emmett held her gently in his arms as he softly sung her to sleep, his voice clear and strong.

Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you,  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me,  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean,  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me.

(Humming)

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabys go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be.

He finished the song and gently laid melody in her crib. After that he practically fell into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

RPOV

I wish I could see Emmett, have him hold me and kiss me and tell me that he loves me. But it's not going to happen. I miss melody everyday. But it was for the best. At least she wasn't with a stranger. She was with her daddy. Not again! I hate these stupid tears. "Ms. Hale. Care to join us?" damn. "Yeah" I replied weakly.

Twenty minutes later…

Finally! I'm free! "Rosalie?" damn. Never mind. "Do you want to talk?" Mrs. Baker, my professor was like a sister and a mother in one. I heaved a sigh. "Sure" I said weakly. We walked to her office and sat on her black leather couch and I began to talk. "In my junior year my boyfriend and I got pregnant. He was there for me through the whole thing! and then when I was exactly nine months pregnant, I got pre aclampsia. I had my baby girl on June 8th. she was six pounds of perfection. My mom told me one day, about two weeks after she was born, that if I didn't give her up, she would for Me." my voice broke." I left my baby on the doorstep of my boyfriend's house with no warning and I haven't seen either of them in months!" I was sobbing now. Suddenly Mrs. Baker perked up

"Sweetheart I have an idea!"


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast and Barbies

3 YEARS LATER

RPOV

"rose will you marry me?" oh my god! Royce just asked me to marry him! focus rose focus! "yes! yes! yes!" that ring is huge! thank god for hilary baker! who knew that a night out would find me mr. right?

suddenly I got this weird feeling in my stomache and heart. I was ecstatic but there was something else. it wasn't good either. that's when it hit me. it was sorrow and loss. I hadn't seen my baby girl or Emmett in years. I wonder where they are now…

EMPOV

"daddy! daddy! Daddy wake up!" I groaned. "melody what time is it?" it took a second for her to answer. "I don't know!" I sat up and stretched. then I saw the clock and practically fell out of bed. "You woke me up at five in the morning!" I was shocked. she shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I couldn't sleep" was all she said. "alright I'm up" I said grudgingly rolling out of bed.

"I'm hungry" she chirped. I stumbled to the kitchen and made her some eggs and toast. "daddy?" "yes princess?" "will you watch dora with me?" "sure baby" I layed down on the couch and melody climbed up on top of me and laid her blonde head on my chest. she fell asleep in five minutes. I left dora on and fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken up a couple hours later by a bright flash. "what the!" oh. alice was standing there with a digital camera. as soon as I sat up melody stirred and woke up. she saw alice and squealed "autie alice! auntie alice!" melody flung herself into alice's arms. "can we go shopping! can we! can we!" alice laughed. "why don't we let daddy take a shower and clean you up?" melody jumped around excitedly. I stumbled to the shower and stepped in. the hot water relaxed me and I began to fully wake up. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. then I went to find melody.

we lived in an apartment in new york. if you could call it an apartment. it was massive. meody had a huge bedroom and I did too. there were also two spare rooms that were huge. one was a guest room and one was empty. there was a huge kitchen and a dining room and a family room with a tv and a closet stuffed with board games. I'm in college but I'm taking night classes to become a football coach and possibly a teacher. it was never easy for me but having melody was way worth it all.

APOV

I knew as soon as I saw Emmett and melody on the couch that I had to take pictures. it was just too cute! plus I could put them in the beautiful father/daughter contest that I saw online last night. it was being run by my favorite designer. the grand prize was that the winning father/daughter pair would get a wardrobe custum made by a mystery famous designer. that was my kind of prize. plus she was the cutest toddler in the world. she would so totally win. Emmett was handsome too. it was a match made in heaven!

RPOV

I got up the next day to go to work and took off my engagement ring before I left the house. it was heavy and I couldn't work all day with my hand weighed down that much. I had to see ms. denali about a dress for a dinner party, mr. taylor about a suit for his premiere, and mrs. panelah for a wedding dress fitting. and I had to look through the photos for the father/daughter photo contest that my friend marta was holding. I would have to design a whole two wardrobes for whoever won the contest. oh joy!

3 Hours later

I finally finished with all my appointments and was heading to the office when I pulled over to stare at a little blonde girl coming out of Jazz's toy store. my brother owned it. he was inspired after he saw a family in the waiting room of the maternity ward in the hospital passing a newborn baby around and smiling.

jasper didn't know that I had a daughter. he lived in texas with my dad until he graduated high school. he never knew about my melody, but this little girl looked exactly like me. she had blonde pigtails and big blue eyes. she was holding a pink cardboard box that had a brand new Barbie in it. a tiny woman came out after her and I recognized that it was alice. I sped off in shock. I just saw my daughter walk out of my brother's toystore!

EMPOV

I watched alice walk out the door with melody headed towards the toystore and a shopping spree. I jokingly prayed that she would return home alive.

I sat down and wrote a paper for my childcare class/support group . esme thought if I took a class/support group I could find a friend to relate to. the group was all single dads. most of them had kids under the age of five. we all had to write a paper every week about what new things we learned about single parenthood. it was actually very fun. we all met at a resturaunt or a diner and had dinner and talked about everything from women to kids. one of the guys was getting married in a couple weeks to the sweetest woman I had ever met. she was an EMT and had saved his daughter when she almost drowned in a swimming pool.

anyways on to school work …

APOV

I took melody to the toy store first. she wanted a new Barbie and I promised her one the next time we went out. so here we were in Jazz's Toyshop looking at barbies. the cute cashier kept staring at me. then in noticed his name tag read "jazz (the toy boss)" I pranced over.

"you own this place?" I inquired. "yep, down to the last toy" he answered. "auntie alice I found one!" melody ran to the cashier and alice excitedly. "it looks like mama!" she told me. I froze.

jasper looked at the doll. "I had that specially made for my sister. her name is Rosalie." he told her. I panicked. "sweetie lets buy the doll and go shopping! I squealed. I paid for the doll and wrote my number and an urgent "call me" on the receipt and handed it back to him and hurried out of the store.


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion and Broken Hearts

RPOV

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What do I do? Well that's not a hard question. I have to tell jasper and face Emmett. First, I have to find out where Emmett lives. Oh joy! Not. I made a quick u-turn and headed back to jazz's store. I got out and took a deep breath. Then I walked into his store.

"Who's there?" he called from the back room. "Jazz it's me!" I called back. He walked up front. "What can I do for you sis?" I swallowed nervously. I didn't know how to say it so I blurted it out. "I have a daughter, jasper" he was shocked. You could see it in his face. He finally spoke "what was that?" I sighed and decided to be blunt. "You have a niece, jasper. She's 4 years old. Her name is melody." he practically exploded on me after I finished talking. "I always knew you were hiding something! And why didn't you tell me! Do you honestly not trust me! I mean what the hell!" he stopped talking and tried to calm himself.

He wore this look of hurt and pain. It reminded me of when he first came here to New York. He was in love with some girl named Maria down in Texas and the skank cheated on him. He was so ready to marry her. He was going to give her moms engagement ring too. It brought tears to my eyes. And I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I just, I was terrified okay! I had a baby before my seventeenth birthday! Mom was a witch to me for my whole pregnancy and even said she was going to give my baby away! I loved my baby! I'm sorry!" jasper had calmed himself by then and wrapped me in a hug. "Its okay rose. It's going to be fine."

EMPOV

I had just finished writing my paper when there was a knock on the door. I automatically assumed that it was Alice because; she had a tendency to buy so much she could barely carry it all. I tossed open the door to help her with her bags, when I caught sight of who was really standing on my doorstep.

My smile turned to a scowl. "You have 30 seconds to explain why you're on my doorstep before I kick you out!" I growled at her. "me let me explain. . ." I cut her off "explain what! Why you abandoned our child and broke my heart!" she was getting more upset by the second and I didn't care. "Or the fact that I gave up my dreams and made sacrifices for melody, while you went out and got famous!" I then realized that I was making a huge scene and ushered her into my apartment. "I made so many sacrifices! So many! I didn't go to that NFL training camp. I stayed home making bottles and changing diapers! Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute I spent with our baby but it was so hard to give my dreams up." I flopped down onto the couch "what are you doing here Rosie?" I asked just as the door flew open.

"Daddy we're home!" melody came barreling into the room. "Daddy look! I got a new Barbie!" that's when she noticed Rosalie standing in the middle of our tiny living room. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Rosalie's eyes started to water and fill with tears. "Hi baby girl" she whispered. After getting over the initial shock of seeing her mom, melody spoke, actually it was more of a yell. "I hate you!" and then she ran.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled quietly. I walked briskly to melody's bedroom and squeezed myself into her Cinderella coach bed. "Princess what's wrong?" I whispered as I gathered melody into my arms. "I thought mommy left us. She made you sad daddy. I don't like her cause she made you sad." I sighed. "Melody, mommy was confused and scared. I don't really know why mommy is here but while she is maybe you could get to know her. I know she missed you and she loves you just as much as I do." I reasoned with her. "If mommy loves me why did she leave?" she asked me. "I can't answer that question sweetheart. I guess we'll find out together." I told her.

Melody and I walked slowly to the living room together. Her hand engulfed by mine. When we got there we found Rosalie and Alice jabbering like old friends on the couch. I cleared my throat. "Um rose can I talk to you for a minute?" Well here goes nothing. Rosalie stood up and followed me to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen I turned around and grabbed her hands. Then I took a deep breath. "Rosalie do you think maybe we could try to work things out? I've missed you a lot over the years and so has melody. Do you think we could give it another shot?" I waited with baited breath for her answer. I looked into her eyes and saw a million undecipherable emotions pass through them. She slowly took her hands out of my own and took a step back. Then she spoke. "Em there's something you need to know. Something… big … and… important." She looked nervous and scared. She swallowed nervously and then tore my heart in half for the second time in five years. "I'm engaged Emmett. I'm getting married."


	7. Chapter 7 Flour Wars and Tears

I don't own twilight or its characters. I only own the plotline

EMPOV

" What?" I dumbly asked. She sighed and spoke again "I'm getting married Emmett. " I spoke again, this time not so nicely "GET OUT!" She sighed again. The sighing was really starting to annoy me. She threw me a pitying glance. I only got angrier. "TAKE YOUR SIGHS AND YOUR PITY AND GET OUT! NOW! "I roared angrily. She whispered something and left. I hastily walked back to my bedroom and began throwing things and punching the wall angrily. A tiny voice behind me stopped me in my tracks. "Daddy? Are you okay? " I'm fine melody" I sighed "daddy just got a little mad" sweetheart do you want to make some chocolate chip cookies?" Her eyes lit up excitedly "yeah! Let's make cookies!" "Alrighty, come here baby." She ran to me and I scooped her up and carried her on my shoulders to the kitchen. "Let's get out all the ingredients princess" we had gotten out all the ingredients except for the flour and melody wanted to get it out herself. So I hoisted her up onto my shoulders to grab the flour. She had a grip on the bag and then, just as fast as she had grabbed it she dropped it on my head and the counter. My face and head were covered in flour and I guess she found it amusing. She started to giggle so I put her down and grabbed a small hand full of the flour on the counter and tossed it at her. She let out a scream and the flour war had begun. Flour was flying everywhere our hands were grabbing for flour until the bag was empty. We stood there looking at each other and then she giggled and ran. I chased after her and yelled "the daddy monster is going to get you!" until I finally caught her by the front door, which haphazardly swung open as Rosalie walked in. I guess she saw the trail of flour down the halls and leading to the kitchen and then to where we were standing. She turned to look at us and started laughing uncontrollably. She pulled out a camera and then asked through her giggles if she could snap a picture. Melody and I both broke out in wide grins. She looked at us and froze as if she had seen a ghost. She hurriedly snapped the picture and told me she had left her jacket and had come back up to grab it. She left in a flurry and slammed the door shut. I didn't move until I heard her heels on the metal stair case.

3 HOURS LATER

Melody and I cleaned up the kitchen and vacuumed the hallways and living room. We had taken showers and then finished making cookies with flour borrowed from the neighbors. We had cookies for dinner and then watched SpongeBob until she fell asleep. I Put her in bed and then turned on a football game before wandering idly if Rosalie had just come back to haunt me.

RPOV

After Emmett had yelled at me to go I whispered "I'm sorry" and then left quietly. Alice caught up to me by my car and gave me her number. She wanted to hang out. I got about fifteen minutes down the road before I realized that I didn't have my coat, so I turned around and headed back to Emmett's apartment. I slowly walked back up the metal staircase that I had descended about 20 minutes ago. I got to the door and decided I'd just sneak in grab my coat and sneak back out without his knowing. I opened the door but completely forgot about my coat when I noticed the flour trails all around the house. I wondered if Emmett knew about it. I turned around and my gaze fell on Emmett and melody covered in flour on the floor. They looked as if they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I couldn't stop laughing at all. I asked through my giggles if I could snap a picture of them. They both broke out into identical grins as I focused my digital camera. As I fixed my lens on them I froze, caught in a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Emmett and I had just gotten home from school and I was craving chocolate chip cookies. Em had promised that the second we got home he would make me cookies. I was five months pregnant and clearly showing. I heard Emmett curse in the kitchen. I heaved my rounding body up off of the couch and dragged myself to the kitchen. I got to the doorway and immediately started to giggle. Emmett had dropped a bag of flour all over himself and was on the kitchen floor looking up at me sheepishly. I just laughed harder. He smirked and promptly threw a hand full of flour at me. We started to throw flour at each other until esme walked in and demanded that we restore her kitchen to its former glory. After she left we cracked up. I froze. The baby was kicking! "Emmett! Come here!" he hurried over. "Is something wrong baby?" I shook my head. "She's kicking!" I exclaimed. He wove his arms around my waist and laid them flat on my belly. I adjusted his hands and moved them to where I felt her kicking. She kicked again and Emmett's eyes light up with joy. "It's magical!" he breathed

END FLASHBACK

I looked back at Emmett and melody again and noticed their identical grins for the second time. I snapped the picture and told Emmett why I was there. After that I grabbed my coat and practically ran down the stairs as tears filled my eyes. I had barely managed to get home before I was full on sobbing. I unlocked the door and stumbled into my room and collapsed on the bed. I wish I could have gone back and not left Emmett and melody. But it was too late now. I pulled my camera out of my bag and looked for the picture I had just snapped of em and melody, until I found it. I saved the picture on my memory card and then printed it out and ran to find a red sharpie. I found a red sharpie and wrote across the picture: What Have I Done?

Then I tore up the picture and threw it away still crying over the pain I caused and brought upon myself.


	8. Chapter 8 Ferris Wheels and Flying Fists

Sorry I took so long putting this up! My computer is seriously on the fritz and I barely got this chapter up. I hope you enjoy and thanks for not giving up on my story!

RPOV

I woke up a couple hours later, in time to make Royce and I dinner. Before I made for the kitchen, I stopped in the bathroom to wash my face and use the restroom. I was washing my face when I looked in the mirror and did a double take. The girl I was looking at had disheveled, messy hair, puffy, red eyes and her whole face looked swollen. "That can't be me! Oh my god!" a few expletives left my mouth after those comments and I had a good five minute freak out.

After my five minute freak out I headed to the kitchen to make dinner for Royce and me. I got a call from Royce not five minutes after I finished dinner and set the table. He had forgotten his keys at work. I was worried because he sounded drunk. I opened the door for him and he shoved it open into my face. I heard a crunch and blood started trickling out of my now excruciatingly painful nose. A couple of drops of blood fell on the white carpet near the front door and a crushing blow to the side of the head sent me sailing butt first to the carpet, successfully getting more blood on the carpet.

"Where's my dinner bitch!" he roared at me. I pointed my finger at the table and shakily told him "t-the t-table" he grunted in satisfaction and then rounded on me again. Thankfully, he didn't hit me. He just growled at me "Get that blood cleaned up!" and stalked towards the table grabbing his plate and turning the TV on. I hurried to the laundry room and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and a rag and went to attack the blood in the carpet, tears falling down my face every second of the way.

THE NEXT DAY

EMPOV

Today is grocery shopping day. I woke up early and packed the car with some of melody's toys and games and her special grocery shopping music. After that I quickly got melody up and out of bed and put her in a warm shower. After her shower she groggily got dressed and I loaded her into her car-seat in the car. She dozed off and I hit the gas and started some soft music for her. Grocery shopping days were a treat in casa de Emmett. We went to the grocery store farthest from town. It was about an hour out and melody loved it because everybody knew her and there were always little fairs on the weekend. The grocery store was right across from the fair ground.

They had a huge Ferris wheel that melody loved to go on. Even though she couldn't see our apartment from the top she always claimed she could. We usually went to the fair ground and stayed there all day and bought the groceries at the end of the day before going home.

Because there was so much traffic going in and out of the city it usually took a while to get to the fairground. Today was no exception. Traffic was terrible and it took me an hour longer to get there than usual. Melody had woken up half an hour before we arrived. As we got closer she got more excited until with every passing mile she would squeal in delight and ask me if we were there yet. Finally we got there.

"Daddy can we go on the roller coaster yet?" she asks this question every time we come. "you're still not tall enough princess, but I promise the second you get tall enough we'll come and you can ride it as many times as you want. Okay?" she chirped an okay back at me and hurried to get in line for the merry-go-round. She has a special horse she sits on every time. She named it buttercup.

I started to walk up to her, when I saw her get shoved roughly to the ground by a blonde man who was, quite literally, dragging a petite brunette woman out of the park. She started to cry and the brunette woman started fighting him even harder.

"I told you James! Its over! Now let me go and leave me alone you stupid jerk!" at first I was trying to mind my own business until I saw him raise a hand as if to slap her. I stalked over and caught his arm before he could swing it.

He swore and then turned around to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Look man, I don't know what kind of problems you have, but you don't go around shoving little girls and hitting women." His eyes flashed with anger a split second before he told me to mind my own business and let go of him in some rather vulgar terms.

As he was cussing me out, the young woman he was with walked over to melody who was sitting on the ground and sat down with her. She pulled a first aid kit out of her purse and helped clean up and bandage melody's scraped up knee and hand. She then picked melody up and placed her on her hip and walked back to where we were standing. The woman smiled at me and told me quietly that I had a special little girl.

Before I could thank her for the compliment the man, James, spoke again. "Why are you even touching that? You don't know where it's been! Put it down and come home with me right now." Melody then decided to add her two cents. "You're mean! I'm not a thing! And you don't deserve Miss Bella! You meanie!" His eyes flashed a split second before he made the mistake of raising a hand to my daughter.

Before he got anywhere near her I threw a punch. It hit him square in the face. I heard a crunch and he clutched his nose as blood poured out of it. This only fueled his anger but before he could do anything melody marched over and kicked him where the sun don't shine. I told him to scram and he did. Limping and muttering curses he left the fairground. The woman turned to face me. "Thank you" she smiled and continued "I guess he just couldn't take a hint." I stuck out my hand and introduced myself "I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen" she smiled at me and shook my hand. "Bella, Bella Swan"


End file.
